The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Generally, in a database system, there may be many thousands of records to maintain. For example, when there is a request to modify a record on behalf of a user, a database query may be performed to verify whether the user has permission to modify that record. When there are many users and many records to modify, this approach may require performing many database queries and may potentially affect the overall performance of the database system.